


Flight

by CatandKaraForever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Flying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has a special surprise for Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> btw this is the THIRD attempt to write this I've been having some tech issues so bear with me if my writing is not too good at this point.

Kara took Winn aside.  
"Hey Winn," she said, "I need a favor. A Supergirl favor."  
"What is it?"  
"I need a new costume, with hidden secure pockets, as soon as possible," She said.  
"I'll get it taken care of as soon as possible."

"Keira!"

Kara turned away after thanking Winn.  
"Shut the door," Cat directed and Kara nervously did.

The blond Kryptonian was scared she was going to lose her job, a fear that Cat evidently picked up on.  
"I'm not going to fire you," Cat said, "At least I don't plan on it. You haven't given me a reason to. I actually have a gift for you."

"Ok..."

"You're pretty serious with that Alex woman, right?"  
"Yes," Kara answered, "Why do you ask?"

Cat pulled a small box out of her desk drawer and handed it to Kara. Kara flipped it open to see a diamond ring engraved with a pair of hearts, one within the other.

"This ring has been worn by female members of my family for generations. My grandmother gave it to my mother when she died, and my great-grandmother gave it to my grandmother before that and so on," Cat said, "And now I'm passing it on to you Kara."

"I can't...Mrs. Grant I can't take this," Kara said, "I'm not your family. I never have been."

"That's where you're wrong," Cat said, "I care for you, you're like a daughter to me. And I'm not going to have any more children any time soon, I haven't even met anyone I even want to go out with once. I don't want to let it just sit in a desk or something. At least you'll get use out of it."

"Mrs. Grant, I'm honored that you feel that way about me but I don't think it's right," Kara insisted.

"Kara," Cat said, "I want you to have it."

"I can't," Kara repeated, "It's not right."

Cat's tone hardened when she spoke again.  
"You are taking it. That's final."  
"Fine," Kara said, "It's not right but thank you. It means a lot that you want me to have it."

"Good. Now go see your girlfriend, you're excused from work for the rest of the day," Cat said, "Go. Or you won't have a job tomorrow."

Kara hid her smile as she turned away.

* * *

 

Kara turned the velvet box over in her palm, staring at it. She flicked it open, looking at the ring again.

"I can't believe she gave me this," she muttered to herself.  
She was sitting on the couch at Winn's apartment while he put the finishing touches on her new suit.

"The suit's ready," Winn called from the doorway and Kara quickly hid the ring.

Winn didn't know that Kara was in a relationship with Alex, and she knew he still had feelings for her. She felt bad about not telling him but she knew if he knew he would hate her. She rose and walked over to him. He handed it over to her and she walked off with it after thanking him. Her phone rang and she picked up.

_"Are we still on for tonight?"_

"Yeah, we are. Well I mean I still want to do something but how about we just go flying or something?"  
_"Sure, it sounds fun," Alex said._

Kara smiled and said, "I'll see you later then. Love you."

She hung up and then flew off.

* * *

Kara landed in front of Alex, the ring sitting in one of the hidden pockets in her suit.

"Hi babe," the Kryptonian said, running to Alex, wrapping her in a hug and kissing her softly on the mouth.  
Alex kissed back, squeezing Kara tight.

"So where are we going? Just somewhere or did you have anywhere specific you wanted to go?"

"Where would you like to go?"

Kara wanted the night to go perfectly, and her plan was to be deferential to Alex rather than taking charge of what they did like she usually did.  
"I want you to decide," Alex said, and Kara rolled her eyes.

This was so typical Alex. For all of Alex's strength of will she always bowed down to Kara, which was partially why the superhero always ended up taking charge of the situation. Kara made a snap decision and wrapped her arms tight around Alex, springing into the air. She flew low enough not to suffocate Alex but high enough for neither one to be recognized. Within a minute she landed on a beach, setting Alex gently in the sand. Kara looked around, she didn't want anyone to see this but the two of them. Kara took Alex by both hands and began speaking.

"Alex. You are the most beautiful, funny, smart, kind, and strong person I have ever met. I know I'm not too eloquent right now," Kara said, "And I'm sorry for that. But all I can say is that I am overjoyed that you have stayed with me for so long."  
The blond dropped to one knee, pulling the box out of her pocket and opening it.  
"Alexandra Danvers, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god, yes," Alex said, sucking in a breath.

Kara slid the ring onto Alex's finger as she rose, kissing the brunette softly on the mouth.  
"I love you so so much," Kara said.

"I love you too."  
There were tears in Alex's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara woke early. Her back was still in the sand, and Alex's head was on her chest. The brunette was still sound asleep, and Kara brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Alex stirred, pushing herself upright.  
"Morning beautiful," Kara said, "Did I wake you?"  
"No," Alex said.  
She began to trace gentle teasing circles on Kara's chest and the blond smiled.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah sure what?"  
"Where'd the ring come from?"  
"Actually Cat gave it to me," Kara said, "She said it's a family heirloom. I resisted taking it but she made me."  
Alex chuckled.  
"You didn't tell her we're foster sisters, did you?"  
"No," Kara said, "I don't think she'd be disturbed but I didn't want to let that slip."

Kara pulled her sister/fiancée close and kissed her.

"Are we inviting her to our wedding?"  
"I almost want to," Alex said, "But would she be too high profile for it to be a good idea?"

"I think we could safely. But you know we'd have to tell her we're foster sisters, wouldn't we?"  
"Yeah probably we would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter seems too short but I'm not sure what else to put her so I'm gonna end this chapter here.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think I should add a followup chapter to this? I'll figure something out if you do.


End file.
